


Diversions

by whitearrow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Not guaranteed, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/whitearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius has a silver tongue, and he puts it to use in giving both him and Robin what they need. However, when pleasure starts to mix with a pesky thing called feelings, they're not sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on two series at once? Probably not. Anyway, I'm trying my hand at the art of smut, so let's see how this plays out. Enjoy!

Robin entered her tent after a peaceful dinner to find Gaius perched on her bedroll with such an expectant look, it was as though he owned the damn tent.

“For the love of the gods, please, just leave me alone! There’s nothing that I could possibly want from you!” He didn’t even have to open his mouth for her to know what he’d ask for. Good Gods, was keeping a secret such a big deal? Yes, he was a thief, but—but this was absolutely preposterous.

 

“Oh?” He quirked an eyebrow and gave the woman a cocky grin. “Nothing at all?” He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back on her bed. Her eyes unwillingly drew to the exposed sliver of skin uncovered as his shirt hiked up. He saw just where she was staring and smirked. “Looks like you’re wrong~”

 

Robin’s head jerked back up as she snapped out of it. “Listen, you’re not going to seduce me in ordered to settle your imaginary debt or whatever.”

 

“What if I seduced you _several_ times? And not for my supposedly falsely perceived debt—look.” He stood up and walked over to her, and surprised her by grabbing her chin. Robin froze up. Whether it was because of nerves, the novelty of this, or simply the fact that she didn’t want to, she didn’t know. All she could focus on was the fact that she could count his every eyelash, if she wished to. “Look, we’ve both got a shit ton of stress to deal with. I have unsavory business to deal with, and you, miss, have quite the role in leading the entire army.” There was a pregnant pause that he definitely would be taking advantage of.

 

Gaius brushed his thumb upwards and across her plump lips, lips that parted immediately under his touch. They were slightly chapped and abused from a bad habit of lip biting, but he still found intrigue in them. The words they spoke, the mirth they held. He could see the appeal in her after spending so much time with the strange woman.

 

“So are you suggesting I use my free time, however sparse, in frivolous pursuits?” Robin’s words were sharp, but they came out softly; her voice was more breathy than she’d have preferred. Still her brown eyes held the fierceness that her words failed to express.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” He inched ever closer to her, the tip of his nose pushed against hers.

 

“And how do I know you’re not just doing this to mess with me?” This was probably all just some joke to him. The moment she’d acquiesce he’d probably laugh in her face and be done with it.

 

“You don’t. This is for my sexual gratification. How I derive pleasure from it is up to me. Maybe I’ll drive you _mad_ with desire…” He trailed his fingers down her back and moved to her front. They brushed against her thighs and she felt a shiver course through her skin.  “But you’re a tactician…consider this another game to play. More strategies to come up with. And I’ll still try to pay back the favor every step of the way, in or out of…closed quarters.” His gaze was burning with intensity, and somehow she spotted sincere desire. It was strange…she’d never have thought _her_ self as desirable at all. Whatever he was plotting…she found she wanted to be strung along with it.

 

Robin had nothing in terms of sexual prowess. She’d find her heartbeat increase any time one of her handsome comrades came a little too close. To be propositioned like this…it was so bizarre to her that it didn’t seem real. Sex? Her?

 

But why shouldn’t she have any? Robin worked as hard as anyone else, and it could be very well argued that she worked harder. A little diversion here and there wouldn’t hurt. No one needed to know except for the parties involved. She was a grown woman, and an attractive male was proposing that they relieve their pent-up stress through intimacy.

 

And there was something driving her forward…a curiosity to see just what all the fuss is about. She’d come across more couplings in the camp than she’d ever have desired, and though she hadn’t realized it up until then, she had been left _wanting_ for something. Desire, curiosity, and the sheer proximity of his face near hers had her mind in a mess, and the answer was clear. He drove her absolutely mad, but Naga, _dear_ Naga was she attracted to him.

 

“Alright,” the word escaped her before she could give it any more thought. And that’s all it took. A smirk graced Gaius’s visage as he took her wrist and practically dove into the bed with her.

 

Gaius maneuvered around so he was on top, naturally, as he deemed to have her no experience at all. And even if she had any, she wouldn’t remember anything at all. He leaned over her and enjoyed being in charge. And yet Robin still managed to surprise him as always as she jerked her head away from him before his lips could take hers.

 

He cocked his head in confusion, a bit off-put by the delay. “Changed your mind already Bubbles?”

 

A flicker of annoyance passed through her flushed face. “Don’t call me that when we’re doing this…It’s just…Is the tent flap closed properly?” She craned her head and tried to ease her worries. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her distress. Leave it to her to be worried about this.

 

“Does it matter?”

“ _Gaius_!” she struggled against him, but he easily pinned her wrists down.

“Relax, I’m just messin’ with ya.” He made a show of glancing back to check that the tent was indeed secured. “Just ease up a bit, _Robin_.” He emphasized her name to show that he was taking her a little seriously. He wasn’t aware of the flutters it sent through her, but she attributed that to nerves than a reaction to something so simple. “Now, is that all?”

 

Robin nodded meekly, and Gaius resumed just what she’d put a pause to. He enveloped his lips around hers, and smiled at her clumsy kisses. He started to feel guilt for doing this to someone so innocent, but perhaps this would be good for her. He hoped that she would grow an attachment to him and forget all about the hush-hush business from earlier. He simply couldn’t trust her yet. As doe-eyed as she was, even small children were good at pulling wool over eyes. Whatever this may result in, he’d derive some much-needed fun out of the escapade.

 

Gaius tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss, and his tongue pried her lips apart so he could completely claim Robin’s mouth for himself. His tongue probed around her mouth and found hers, and small whimpers came out from her as he massaged her tongue, pushing as deep as he could without pushing her over her limit.

 

The man attempted an attempt at deftly taking her robes off, but alas, he was unable to. He pulled away from her noisily, and let a trail of saliva trickle onto their skin. She looked up at him expectantly as she panted. She needed the respite to breathe, but his furrowed eyebrows were lost on her. Was she perhaps so bad at this that he changed his mind?

 

“How do you take this off?” he pulled the ties in the front of her robes in frustration and she laughed, partially from relief. “Bah, I’m not going to bother with this.” He took ahold of her shirt and pushed it up over her breasts. She couldn’t help but keep laughing, half was because of his impatience and the other was because she was nervous. The only other man to see so much of her suffered a good number of injuries as a result. But with him…it wasn’t so bad. It’s not like she could trust him either. There just was something so damn intriguing behind him. She felt there were layers of him to peel, and at this moment that was quite literal. Maybe the same wonder that she held was what drew him to her.

 

Gaius spared no time in fondling her breasts, thought it still had a brassiere to block his fingers from bare skin. He stroked what cleavage he found and she was starting to panic just a little as he started to tug at her undergarments. He probably had been with much bustier, sexier women than she. She’d probably be a disappointment…She was starting to understand Cordelia’s worries quite well.

“Gaius?” He ignored her and latched his lips to her skin, almost in the center of her cleavage and began to suck on it roughly. “G-Gaius…Mm…” her voice came out in an embarrassing moan. There was a curious sensation between pain and pleasure, and all too soon it stopped. “Gaius, I…”

“Backing out?” He could read her tone all too well, and bit his lip.  Her impulse took the better of her, and she shook her head.

“No, but…why me? I’m not some gorgeous—”

They had no relation in which he’d be reassuring her of her beauty, but somehow Gaius found himself obligated to put such fears to rest. These thoughts would only continue to plague her if he didn’t. He kissed her fiercely, leaving her breathless as he pulled away all too soon for her liking. “Do you really doubt my taste so much, Robin?” He faked a look of offense, and a nervous chuckle escaped her. The words were simple, and yet, sincere. He doesn’t pull back punches, after all.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and leant up to give him a kiss much sweeter than he’d anticipated. It carried _emotion_ , a frightening concept to him. Her lips gently shaped around his lower one very briefly before she pulled away to smile at him.

 

Gaius felt something strange stir within him. He really felt like he was robbing something innocent. Stray white blonde hairs framed her pinked face, and little beads of sweat pooled near her brow. He had to put this feeling aside, and so he dipped down once more to kiss her.

His lips attacked her jawline, and kissed downwards hungrily as she swiftly untied the strings that Gaius had so much trouble with. She stuck her tongue out playfully, and this earned her a nip just as he reached the juncture of her neck.

She gasped as he bit down, the stinging feeling a surprise. Pain, mixed with pleasure, she’d never really thought about two things so opposite mingling together.

“Mm,” he licked his lips as he looked at his handiwork. His tongue swirled around the love bite that surely would cause a commotion lest she not hide it well.

“What did you do?” her fingers brushed across the swollen skin.

“Gave ya your first hickey,” he said. “Actually, your second,” he gestured at her chest. “Have fun explaining that one.”

“You jerk!” Robin started to hit him, but he caught her wrists and pulled he with him. He rolled over and maneuvered her so that she was now on top of him.

He chuckled at her surprise, and quickly kissed her collarbones before drawing back. “Alright then, I’ll let you return the favor. Pick a spot, and make your mark. I dare ya.” He looked at her mockingly, as though she was still too shy to do even that. But oh, that look made sure that she would prove him wrong. She brushed her lips over his skin, testing the waters to see where it would affect him the most. She licked a patch of skin around the middle of his neck, but he tutted. “No one will see _that_ , Robin. You call _that_ revenge?”

A childish temper surged inside her and she bit down a bit too roughly in the same spot he had done to her. He flinched, but the cool wash of her saliva cooled down the stinging soon enough for it to feel good. But she didn’t stop there.

Robin dipped down lowed and lower, sucking on his skin as she moved along. She could have sworn she could hear him moan, and used that as encouragement to pick her targets.

“You’re a…quick learner,” he said in between shallow breaths. Her lips on his skin…her hated to admit it but it felt divine. His hands traveled up and down her back and before he could help himself, his hips bucked upwards.

“Ah!” his movement shocked her, as she was aware of a…of a clenching in the middle of her being. As she was starting to figure out this new feeling, something unfortunate happened.

A shrill voice was outside the tent, hunting for a Gaius who was apparently responsible for night duty.

Robin turned to look at him ever so slowly. His eyes were shut tightly, because he knew she was staring daggers at him.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” he muttered apologetically. Great. He’d have to go relieve this on a quick trip to the outhouse…Not the ending he was hoping for.

Her jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe—

Anger replaced her arousal and she held back the urge to knee him. “You’re not going anywhere.” It was a good thing she was on top, because she had no intention to let him go so easily.

“Bubbles, do you think I wanna leave? Pretty girl, or hours of staring at nothing. The most eventful thing might be me running into a rabbit. And no, I don’t mean Panne.” Bubbles. So it was back to that name again. Robin huffed, feeling more disappointed than she should, and clambered off of him.

“Go then.” Hurt seeped into her voice, and she hated it. It’s not like she should have expected anything different. To him, he was just Bubbles. It would nbe a tur off if they used it in here anyways. This is nothing but a mutually beneficial arrangement. Nothing to it.

“Bubbles?” Again with that stupid name. Gaius had the gall to look concerned, but she just pushed him away.  
“Go!” The tactician slipped under the covers. What a disappointment he was. Couldn’t a man finish what he started? How could he just _revert_ back so quickly?

“Bubb—We’ll talk later. Can’t leave ya hanging _too_ long, can we?”

Robin clamped her mouth shut, and refused to speak, even as he snuck in a goodnight kiss.

The silent treatment it is, then.


	2. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin satisfies her pride.

Gaius did not like being ignored.

Yelled at, fine. Given exasperated and annoyed looks, fine. Being cursed out and beaten up? It was all _fine_.

But being ignored? Now this was an insult he couldn’t just take lying down.

“Come on, I know I shouldn’t have left ya hanging, with, do girls get blue balled?” Robin huffed, and at least that was an improvement. She hadn’t so much as dignified him with a look for days!  Yes, his timing was horrid, but what could a guy do? And now he was _aching_ for her, simply aching. No other girl would do but she. 

He’d had to satisfy himself just by _thinking_ about her, how that lithe body would look squirming under his fingertips as she struggled not to cry his name. Gods, but he’d get so easily aroused just thinking about it, that he had to hide his problem quite often. He just knew she wouldn’t disappoint him in bed. Fucking the tactician, mm, that would be a great feat indeed. That’s the only reason he had a fixation on her. 

But that wouldn’t happen if she. Would. Not. Acknowledge. Him!

“I know you want this too…Haven’t you punished me enough?”

She stuck her nose up in the air. That damn—Robin began to stride away, but he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, her back against his chest. 

“Got you,” he whispered in her ear. His breath ghosted over her ear lobe, and against her will she shuddered. He smirked at her reaction. So he wasn’t losing his touch—“Oomph!”

She elbowed him hard in the gut, and resumed her escape. Even as he doubled over in pain, his eyes didn’t miss the light swaying of her hips as she marched off. Well whatever. She didn’t say he couldn’t get an eyeful of her lovely rear, now did she?

-

What to do, what to do? What could a man do for a woman he wasn’t even courting? Were flowers still in order? Or would she just laugh at the gesture and toss it in his face. Giving up was not an option, no. He would win this or else his name wouldn’t be Gaius. Perhaps he should look into some other name…

No! He can’t think like that. He must think like a winner. 

So the next couple of days went like this.

“Robin!”

“…”

“ROBIN!”

She would sigh.

“ROOOOBIIIIIN!”

“No!”

Not very productive at all. He eventually did go with the flowers idea but unfortunately…there were a few dormant bees in there that were not so dormant once the tactician picked them up.

He even offered her candy. Well, it was more like he offered to do things to her that _involved_ the candy, and that made her red, flustered, and angry again.

He sat next to her every meeting, whispering in her ear if he could make up for her stung bum. 

Chrom overheard his most recent attempt, and glared daggers at the ginger, who took an early night. 

He was wracking his brains for some sort of solution that would let them patch up. Why was she being so annoying about this anyway? It was a simple mistake, that's all there was too it. She was much too prideful. (As was he, but he'd _never_ admit that)

But one night, it appeared that his efforts weren’t going to be futile after all! 

Robin passed him a note at dinner time, but pressed a finger to her lips. So that meant he’d have to wait. Oh, but it was worth it alright.

_ Meet me down at the creek…and be ready _

He sure as hell wasn’t going to turn down an invitation like that. An army of Risen could appear to take him away, and he’d raze them all just to get to her. 

He slinked through camp, going unnoticed as he was getting pumped up for their late night rendezvous. He got detoured by a drunk Vaike wandering around the grounds, but other than that, he finally made it. The sound of splashes greeted his ear as he looked around for her.

His eyes rested on an incredibly beautiful woman, who was…stark naked. He quickly averted his gaze and began to spew out apologies instead. But the woman giggled a light tinkling laugh that was pleasant to his ears. 

“Gaius, it’s okay! It’s just me.”

“Robin?” His voice was an octave higher than he’d liked and he cleared his throat before looking back at her. His jaw dropped, and he couldn’t find the will to close it again. 

She was standing knee deep in the river, calm as the night. The water rippled gently with her movements, and her hair was down and fell to the upper middle of her back. He watched lecherously as beads of water trickled down her naked frame and pooled around normally hidden areas. The water had a white sheen from the moonlight, and his eyes were glued to her breasts. They bounced enticingly as she shook out the water from her hair. Gods, was he in heaven?

 He licked his lips thinking about how it would taste to lick the water off of those deliciously pert nipples. 

“Enjoying yourself?” her voice broke through his reverie and he stared into her eyes with no sense of shame in being caught staring.

“ _Very_ much so. Having a midnight bath?” he walked down to her with a spring in his step, making sure to discard his shoes and trousers by the shore before he walked into the water. 

“Mm. Thought I’d take the opportunity. It is nice out here. All alone…No one to disturb us…” She ran her hands up his chest and tugged at his shirt, indicating for him to remove it. He bid her orders, and soon their bare chests rest against each other. Her fingers traced up and down each of his abs and traced abstract doodles into his skin.

“It is nice out here,” murmured appreciatively and buried his lips into her neck. He nibbled the soft skin and she moaned for him. Her sultry tones set something off in him, and he gripped her tightly. 

She wasn’t going to be left behind this time. She wrapped a leg around his hips, and let her balance depend on him. Her arms looped around his neck as she tilted up to steal his lips for herself. She went in for an open mouthed kiss from the get go and pushed her mouth deep against his. It was a hungry kiss that strived to conquer him for her own. It was the type of kiss that would leave him moaning her name from his lips for months to come. She would leave a landmark on him and make her impossible to forget. This wouldn't be a notch on his bedpost, no. It would be a statue, a  _shrine_ dedicated to her. 

Gaius almost lost his footing, but he held on steadfast, a remarkable feat to do in a slippery river. Her tongue delved deep into his mouth and she swallowed the moan that escaped him. Her hips smashed into his and he had to pull back to gasp. “Where did you learn to kiss like that?” His words were pierced with sharp intakes of breath as she rolled up against him once again, and she herself groaned as his arousal hit her. She had to take a deep breath before she could reply to his question.

“I learn fast,” she echoed his words from before. He shook his head in disbelief, and his mouth dipped down to her chest. Just as his mouth latched around her nipple (just as delicious as he’d imagined) and he lapped up the water, she started to laugh, granted it was rather breathy, but he was more hoping for a moan.

Well, whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. He looked up at her quizzically, and stood back upright after licking the erect nipple one more time. She was biting her lip, and her face was flush, but she was smirking. She rolled her hips against him again, and reached down to stroke his hardened crotch for just a moment. And then she withdrew.

“Well, it’s time for my meeting with Chrom,” she said easily, not a trace of arousal in her voice. How did she manage to do that? Or did he lose his touch. This was a tricky, tricky, woman to deal with. “I am afraid I must go.”

Go?

_GO?_   


She pried herself apart from him and he was left to see her sashay her way back to shore. She pulled over her normal shirt, a pair of simple pants, and her boots quickly as he scrambled to figure out just what was happening. 

“Meeting?” his voice was thick from the heat he was feeling just moments ago. “With Chrom? And that’s all you’re wearing?” He was dressing up quickly too, feeling very, very wronged. “Why do this if you have someplace to get to? You can’t just not go?”

She gave him a withering stare as she finished lacing up the last knot in her boot. 

Oh.

Oh come _on!_  


“Sorry, I’ll make it up to you later,” she said sardonically and stood up. He gulped. She was sans robes, sans brassiere and her soaked shirt revealed the shape of her breasts a bit too clearly. Even her trousers clung onto her legs, and he could see the outline of the y shape of her crotch. He regretted not getting a better look at what lay between her legs. The point was, she would be going to _Blue_ like this. He found himself holding on to her shoulders in desperation. She didn't belong to him, but they had an agreement, didn't they? He did  _not_ want some other man to look at her like this. Her arms were bare, and he could see her cleavage too.

“And you’re going like this?” he asked once again. She nodded.

“I don’t have time to change, you understand. Now, let me go.” She brushed him off and left like it was nothing.

Unbelievable.

-

Gauis being the spy he is, peeked into the meeting that was _oh so important_. He felt like strangling Blue for staring at Robin. Her hair framed her face perfectly. Her arms were thin and smooth, and they were brushing against the prince’s arms much too frequently! Too much touching, _too much touching_! Since when did Robin turn into little miss seductress? He looked positively scandalized each time Robin leaned over Chrom and purposefully (it was  _so_ purposefully) brushed her chest against him, and her position was such that the blue haired man got a good eyeful of cleavage the entire time. He regretted not leaving a good bite on there. Then he'd see how much of an exhibitionist she'd wanted to be.

Said prince was desperately trying not to look down at her chest, but he wasn’t exactly making an effort to get away either. Robin knew, oh she _knew_ , of Gaius’s watchful stare. She looked like the cat that got the canary, and he’d like to do impolite things to her to wipe that smug grin off of her lips.

Yeah, well, at least _he_ saw what’s under that outfit. Saw it, licked it, touched it, and even bit some of it. 

Stupid woman tricked him, did she? 

Well, this wasn’t an insult he’d take lying down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any particular...tastes, you can comment, and I'll try to incorporate it at some point.


	3. Caught

Oh that was _it_.

Enough games.

She had her revenge. They were even. Now he was going to finish what they started. No interruptions, no breaks, come hell or high water.

She had the gall to tease him like _that_ , did she? Since when was she such a little vixen anyway? Half an encounter and she became little miss seductress? Well, he didn’t want something easy anyways.

_Bring it on, tactician._

 

He cornered her in her tent just as she returned. Actually, he had been laying on her bedroll once more, except this time he took the liberty to strip down to his underwear.The trap was set, and now he just had to wait for her prey. He had found the undergarments she took care to leave behind in her tent, and was playing with it. Hm, how unsexy her smallclothes were...he’d have to take care of that if their meetings became a usual thing. Some sabotage would have to be in order sometime in the near future.

A lovely lady returned to her tent to find an interesting surprise.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, am I in the wrong tent?” she asked drily, an eyebrow quirked as she saw him twirling her knickers around his finger.

 

“No, you’re just in the right place, _Robin_ ,” he emphasized her name. His anger leaked into his voice, and she gulped. This game of cat and mouse was going to end right there, right then, or his name wasn’t Gaius. He flung her underwear across the tent and made a come hither motion with his fingers. She rolled her eyes, but figured it wouldn’t do any harm to entertain him. She watched him lick his lips as his eyes focused on how her hips swayed, how her clothes still clung to her body...and he was fantasizing taking them off.

 

Once Robin was in reach, Gaius hooked his foot on the back of hers and tripped her so she was on top of him. He flipped her then so she was on her back and he was over her. He winked as his fingers traced the curvature of her face and then wrapped around her wrists so he was pinning her down. She glared up at him, and squirmed half-heartedly underneath his body.

 

“Safe word is licorice, capiche?”  
  
“Huh?” Robin looked utterly confused, and Gaius had to bite back a laugh. Was he really going to corrupt an innocent flower like this? Why of course.

 

“I do anything you don’t like, or you want to stop, I’ll stop, no questions asked. Got it?”

 

She nodded, a little stunned by this information. “Got it...”  
  
“Say the word after me, licorice.” He nipped at her lip as he said the word, and pulled down to admire her flushed cheeks as he awaited her answer.  
  
“Question.”  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“Why licorice?”  
  
“Do you prefer Falchion?” Gaius said, clearly taking a dig at the tactician, who blushed, remembering just what game she’d been playing a while ago. Dear god how was she going to face Chrom the next morning...If she would even be able to get out of bed in the morning.

 

“ _Ugh_ , licorice...”  
  
“That’s my girl,” Gaius said proudly, and with that his lips worked over hers. “I’m going to, mm, punish you so hard...” He kissed her lasciviously, the sounds he was making had the girl red from head to toe. He relished the way her tongue nervously slid against his, the way her saliva was mixing with the fluids in his mouth...

 

He moved quicker this time. Their game served to be as foreplay on it’s own, and he’d gotten a good taste of her good bits earlier on. He didn’t have much patience for taking her top off again, though he’d slipped her tank top just so he could scoop out her breasts and grope them.

 

“Pervert,” she mumbled and squeezed her eyes shut. Her confidence from earlier had since evaporated, poor thing. She was grinding her hips against him rather needily this point, and her back arched up into him, making it that much easier for him to have his way with her. He didn’t spend too long on this part, only tweaking her nipples briefly before he wanted to get to the good part. His erection was screaming at him to move on, and he was sure that she’d be sopping wet by now.

 

She was underneath him, trying to reciprocate, but he didn’t let her touch him so easily...not after all the chasing he had to do. She rolled her lower half against him frantically, searching for reprieve. There was no rhythm, no grace. It was animalistic desire, and he fucking loved it.

 

He almost ripped apart the ties that held her trousers up and shoved down her pants, not bothering to take the whole thing off. He let her kick it off while he bit into her knickers, (baby pink, how quaint), and tugged them off so roughly he probably left a little mark into her legs.

 

“You doing alright?” he asked her, surprised at how low his voice was. He peered into the tactician’s face, pieces of white-blonde hair stuck to the sweat on her skin. Her eyes were diluted, her face completely red, and her mouth hung open. She couldn’t get much out in way of words, but heavy panting and a few nods indicated that he hadn’t knocked her out just yet. He was rather pleased that he’d rendered the sassy tactician wordless for once. An impressive feat, if he did say so himself.

 

He pressed a palm to her chest, curious as to what her heart rate was, and he could feel his own heart spike when he felt just how fast hers was running. Curiosity dealt with, he put his fingers to better use....inside her (after tugging her stiff nipple one more time, being the pervert that he is). Well at least one set, the other was getting rid of what was the last thing that kept him from fucking her senseless.

 

He’d been keeping a steady pace doing the girl with his hands, at least, and the way she was grinding into them assured him she’d be coming soon. He only had to lightly brush her clit to have her shouting expletives and all manners of encouragements, and he knew he had to work quickly.

 

Soon the entire camp would know just what the tactician is up at night for, for once. His pants was discarded carelessly, probably wherever hers were. Or not, he really didn’t care, and the moment he’d taken off his boxers her legs were wrapped around his hips.  
  
“Ready, Robin?”  
  
“Gaius, keep me waiting any longer and I’m _never_ fucking you again.” 

“Fair enough,” he smirked, and with that he slid his length into her warm heat, slick and waiting just for his arrival. It wasn’t too bumpy a ride, considering he was right in his predictions that he’d have her soaked, and soon he was completely encased of her warmth.

 

“Yes, _Gaius_ , _Gods_ , that's _amazing_ ” she’d thrown her head back, eyes closed, against her bedroll as he’d begun moving inside of her. When he was slipping out of her her eyes shot open, and she glared up at him. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” if looks could kill, they’d find his dead body...probably covered in substances that he would not like others to discover.

 

“Didn’t I say I’d punish you?” he teased her, wanting to see the sweat covered, lust-addled Robin struggle to keep an angry look on her face for a little longer. When she’d dug her nails into his back to keep him inside her, he relented. “Fine,” he kissed her swollen lips. “Next time, since taking your virginity is reward enough for me.”  
  
“Good--oh fuck, _fuck_ yes...” Her sass turned into a guttural moan as the man thrust inside of her again, this time with much more force.

 

“Didn’t say I wouldn’t leave you sore though,” he said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. He could feel a lightness in his head as the tension built in his core. He gritted his teeth and thrust harder, and faster...he was close to coming, but so was she...they’d end up a complete mess by the time it was all over. His body fell apart the moment she came, screaming his name and also things that were not a part of his name...unless he was in bed. He himself fell flat at her side, waiting to build up the energy to go again.

 

He was thinking of just how she shuddered as she came all over him...and how he matched her messy state just as well. Wanting to see that face again was more than enough for them to go another round. And a third one for good measure. When they were both bruised properly, he’d decided that it was enough. Though his legs were jelly, he’d still tried to stand up...but she stopped him.

 

“Stay,” she yawned, stretching out her bare arms in a way that his eyes were drawn to her chest once again (covered in dried saliva and patterns of hickeys, courtesy of the ginger).

 

“I didn’t believe a cuddle-buddy was part of the agreement. That costs extra, you know.” He tightened the bandana on his arm as he said that...though she knew what was there, he still didn’t want it out in the open. He’d rather not fuck the girl while she was thinking about him being a criminal.

 

“Get _over_ yourself Gaius...I’m not just a one night stand, am I?” her voice was a little sad, he’d noted, and that told him that he needed to leave faster. Yet he found himself snugly settling in with the woman, his arm secured over her body as she had his back to his chest. He’d fucked her till she could barely breathe, yet, why did this seem like the most intimate position they’d been in the whole night? He didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t want to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can ask for kinks and stuff, and I'll try to work it in! Sorry for the super long wait ;;


End file.
